Une grenouille en salopette
by Amabaile
Summary: C'est l'été, le Neuvième propose une semaine tous frais payés à la Varia dans un cadre "chaleureux et charmant". Bonjour vaches, cochons, chevaux, poules et canards ! Cela risque d'être une longue, très longue semaine à la ferme...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Une Grenouille en salopette.**

**Rating :** M, évidemment.

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Pairing :** Xanxus/Squalo, Bel/Fran.

**Note **: Alors… Je dédie cette fic à Lili (oui, merci p'tite rouquine !) car c'est lors d'une discussion animée que l'idée de cette fic m'est venue, elle a ajouté quelque détails… Bref, à deux, dans le froid printanier, une super idée de fic assez tordue et loufoque a germé.

Je devais l'écrire, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette idée. Alors, j'ai écrit toute la nuit, mon côté masochiste m'interdisant de dormir avant de finir ce premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture ! Et Joyeux anniversaire Nawiko et Lili ! (oui, vous êtes né(e)s le même jour XD)

**Chapitre 1 : Et voici comment débute une semaine de galère…**

L'air était lourd et pesant. La température ne semblait pas descendre, et au contraire, l'impression que celle-ci augmentait au fil des heures se faisait sentir. Pas un petit courant d'air qui aurait été plus que bienvenue. Les rares endroits ombragés paraissaient aussi chaud que ceux sous l'astre solaire. Même les nuages du ciel étaient partis en vacances, ne laissant que du bleu qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Mais ce beau temps d'été n'était en rien une bénédiction. La chaleur devenait presque une torture, et ce, depuis presque une semaine. Les seuls moments où la température était supportable restaient la nuit.

Le manoir de la Varia était lui aussi, tout comme le reste du pays, en proie à cette terrible chaleur, et les assassins ne savaient plus trop quoi faire pour rester à l'abris de la chaleur. Les volets restaient fermés toute la journée et une grande partie de la nuit, ils ouvraient un peu les fenêtres la nuit, afin de créer des courants d'air frais. Lussuria s'était enfermé dans sa chambre froide et refusait de partager, bien qu'il sorte de temps en temps quelques glaçons que Levi s'empressait de prendre. Belphégor avait délaissé ses habituels pulls rayés pour un simple débardeur, rayé lui aussi évidemment, et un simple pantacourt de toile légère. Allongé à même le sol, sur le carrelage de la cuisine, il s'éventait et se passait régulièrement la tête sous l'eau froide.

Quant à Fran, il semblait avoir élu domicile à l'intérieur du réfrigérateur et personne ne l'avait encore délogé. Squalo, lui, avait fait couler un bain d'eau froide dans son immense baignoire et y passait presque toute sa journée, et de temps en temps, Xanxus venait le rejoindre, la baignoire pouvant contenir au moins quatre ou cinq personnes. Il en bougeait de temps en temps, mais vraiment par obligation. Xanxus buvait tranquillement dans son bureau, bien que son verre contienne plus de glaçon que d'alcool. Un ventilateur soufflait de l'air frais sur son visage et son torse musclé, sa chemise étant à moitié ouverte. Le brun faillit s'étrangler en buvant lorsque Squalo, trempé ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille débarqua dans son bureau tel une furie.

-VOIIIII ! Regarde ça ! dit l'argenté en posant une lettre sur le bureau.

Xanxus s'en saisit et la parcourut rapidement. Elle provenait du Neuvième. Xanxus posa son verre, un peu incrédule par rapport à ce qu'il lisait. Son père adoptif proposait à tous les membres de la Varia une semaine entière de vacances dans une petite maison de campagne, tous frais payés. Le Boss avait un peu de mal à y croire, mais dans un sens il trouvait que cette semaine de vacance lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ils ne faisaient rien avec cette chaleur et tous commençaient à s'ennuyer fermement.

-Et il vient nous chercher quand déchet ?

-Voii ! On part demain en hélicoptère. Un de ses gardiens vient nous chercher en hélicoptère en fin de matinée. J'vais prévenir les autres.

Squalo sortit de la pièce, laissant tomber des gouttes d'eau partout en remuant ses longs cheveux. Le brun reprit son verre, les glaçons avaient déjà presque tous fondu… il soupira car il devait aller en chercher d'autres. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait par rapport à ces vacances organisées par le Neuvième. « Un cadre chaleureux et un peu dépaysant, mais charmant » qu'il disait. Il allait forcément y avoir des problèmes…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'hélicoptère venait juste de décoller et la Varia voulait déjà rentrer dans leur manoir. Ils maudissaient cette chaleur, ce soleil, ce manque de pluie et surtout le Neuvième pour ses idées tordues.

-Ushishishi… dites-moi que c'est une blague. On ne va pas passer une semaine… ici ?

-C'est bien… vous avez le sens de l'observation, Bel-sempai.

Fran reçut quelques couteaux dans son chapeau. Mais, dans un sens, il rejoignait le point de vue de Belphégor, tout comme le reste de la Varia.

Devant eux se dressait une maison dans un état plutôt déplorable. Elle ne possédait pas de volets, et grinçait sans qu'on la touche. Certes grande, les assassins se disaient qu'elle pouvait s'effondrer sur eux à n'importe quel moment. A part la maison, le cadre était charmant : une grande plaine dont l'herbe avait un peu jauni à cause du soleil avec une rivière qui y serpentait, où de grands arbres longeaient celle-ci. Des enclos avec des vaches, et plus loin quelques gros chevaux. Il semblait même y avoir un poulailler à côté de la bâtisse, et derrière celle-ci s'élevaient deux immenses granges. Squalo eut envie de pleurer : il allait passer une semaine à la ferme. Mais pourquoi avait-il quitté son bain d'eau froide ?

Un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnant sortit de la maison presque en ruine et s'approcha d'eux. Il portait une salopette bleue, trouée à quelques endroits, une chemise et de grandes bottes en caoutchouc. Un chien blanc le suivait joyeusement. Alors c'était ça le cadre « chaleureux et charmant »… Xanxus se promit d'offrir un dictionnaire au Neuvième en rentrant.

-Vous êtes les jeunes gens qui viennent m'aider cette semaine ?

-Je crois qu'il y a une erreur, commença Lussuria. Nous sommes censés passer une semaine de vacances.

-Ah bon ? Votre ami ne vous a pas tout dit alors.

Xanxus jura mentalement. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux déchet leur avait préparé cette fois ?

-Pendant une semaine, vous allez m'aider à la ferme, déclara le papi.

Belphégor crut qu'il blaguait : lui, un prince, va aider un vieux gâteux à sortir les vaches ou les cochons pendant une semaine ? Le blond eut un fou rire nerveux. Levi ne savait pas trop quoi faire, et déprimait, lui qui espérait pouvoir se reposer tranquillement à côté de la rivière. Xanxus était sur le point d'exécuter le vieil homme, et le Neuvième quand il reviendrait. Fran regardait tous les membres de la Varia s'énerver, mais Squalo le surprit. Il ne semblait absolument pas agacé, ce qui était assez étrange. Fran s'approcha de l'argenté mais fut stoppé.

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! J'vais aller buter le Neuvième ! Où est votre voiture Papi ?

-Je n'en ai pas, sourit le papi en question. Je vais à la ville en petite charrette tirée par un des chevaux là-bas, ou directement à cheval.

Un cauchemar. Oui, Squalo vivait un réel cauchemar. Pas de voiture… il ne manquait plus qu'il n'y ait pas l'eau courante dans ce taudis. Il prit son téléphone portable, au moins quelqu'un allait venir les chercher… mais il n'y avait aucun réseau. L'argenté pesta mentalement avant de se dire qu'il allait mourir durant cette semaine.

-Et si on refuse déchet ?

-Et bien votre ami avait prévu cela. Il a dit que si vous ne m'aidiez pas, il arrêterait de vous payer des subventions et vous virerez de votre manoir. Bien, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Ils détestaient ce vieux fou qu'était le Neuvième. La Varia suivit donc à contrecœur le papi dans la demeure qui grinçait sous leurs pas. Squalo crut à un moment que l'escalier se casserait sous ses pieds, du coup il marchait derrière Levi, celui-ci étant plus lourd que lui : s'il passait, l'argenté pouvait passer aussi. Ils furent répartis dans trois chambres, par paire. Belphégor avec Fran, tandis que Squalo partageait la sienne avec Xanxus, et Levi avec Lussuria. Levi avait pourtant insisté pour rester veiller sur son Boss, Squalo l'avait rembarré.

-Voiii ! Je te rappelle que Xanxus n'est pas ton amant !

-Ushishishi, je te prête Fran si tu le souhaites Levi, lança le blond.

-Je n'accepte que des personnes intelligentes… seul Bel-sempai fait exception.

Le pauvre Levi fut donc contraint de partager sa chambre avec Lussuria. Même Xanxus l'avait menacé de le faire dormir avec les poules s'il posait ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'argenté. Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans les chambres plutôt effrayantes. Le parquet vieilli hurlait à chacun de leur pas, comme le reste de la maison. Au moins, ils avaient chacun leur propre lit. Le papier peint à fleurs des murs était arraché à certains endroits, et l'épaisse couche de poussière qui couvrait les meubles fit éternuer Squalo. Il n'y avait qu'une salle de bain pour toute la maison : une petite pièce avec un ancien miroir et une baignoire à pied noire. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, le fermier revint les voir.

-Bon, vous avez fini de vous installer ? Enfilez quelque chose de confortable, on va pouvoir aller nourrir les vaches et les poules.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous les membres de la Varia se trouvaient dans la cours, derrière la maison entre les deux granges. Il faisait toujours très chaud, bien qu'une légère brise apaise cette forte température. Belphégor avait gardé son diadème… même dans une ferme il restait un prince. Mais les assassins se demandaient quelle conception du « confortable » Fran avait.

Il portait une salopette… certes, ça c'était confortable, sans aucun doute. Mais la sienne était vraiment courte, et un peu moulante. Il portait des bottes en caoutchouc vertes avec des petites grenouilles dessus, et un t-shirt assorti. Peut-être confondait-il le « confortable » avec le « violable » ? Enfin, ça ne déplaisait pas à Belphégor… il attendait impatiemment le moment où il pourrait enlever la salopette.

-Allez les petits loups, y'en a deux qui iront récupérer les œufs des poules et leur donner à manger, et les autres venez avec moi.

Il désigna Fran et Belphégor pour les poules, simplement parce qu'ils paraissaient plus frêles que les autres. Le blond hésita à tuer le papi, mais se retint car celui-ci lui donnait l'occasion d'être seul avec sa petite grenouille qui remuait sensuellement des fesses en marchant… le faisait-il exprès ou alors c'était la salopette qui donnait cette impression ? Le vieux leur donna les doses de grains qu'il fallait donner aux volailles. Bel et Fran laissèrent donc les autres pour se diriger vers le poulailler. Une fois hors de la vue de tous, Bel plaqua Fran contre un mur et colla son corps contre le sien.

-Ushishishi… c'est quoi ça la grenouille ?

-Il serait temps de revoir les vêtements… vous devenez de plus en plus idiot.

Belphégor vint mordiller le cou de Fran et descendit ses mains sur les hanches fines du porteur de la salopette. Fran repoussa le blond qui grogna de frustration lorsque sa grenouille se dégagea de l'étreinte.

-Nous avons les poules à nourrir, déclara-t-il avant de se diriger vers les poules.

Belphégor soupira en rejoignant Fran, néanmoins, il lui claqua les fesses, pour signifier qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui… il sentait que la semaine allait être longue… très longue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Squalo ne supportait pas les vaches. Il ne les trouvait bien que dans son assiette, et encore. Lussuria était tombé fou d'admiration et d'amour pour l'une d'entre elles, il lui parlait comme si elle était sa propre fille… Squalo trouvait ça vraiment flippant. Levi n'aimait pas les vaches non plus, et elles non plus. Dès qu'il passait, les bras chargé de foin, elles le mordaient. Et sinon, Xanxus… il les imaginait en bon steak et leur murmurait : « Mange déchet, mange le bon foin. Tu vas devenir une belle et grosse vache… mange que je puis te manger un jour déchet ». La chaleur devait leur monter à la tête, Squalo ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de donner tout le foin aux braves bêtes, ils se sentaient épuisés, alors que la matinée se terminait à peine. Squalo s'allongea sur une grosse botte de paille. Il avait chaud et transpirait dans sa chemise pourtant légère. Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre son souffle… ça ne paraissait pas comme ça, mais c'était de l'exercice nourrir des grosses bêtes.

-Je vous laisse quartier libre jusqu'à ce midi, déclara le papi. Après, on s'occupera des chevaux.

Squalo se releva et plongea son regard dans celui de Xanxus, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui fit signe de venir vers lui. Le brun s'approcha et l'argenté lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Levi qui boudait dans son coin à cause des vaches vit un sourire pervers s'étirer sur le visage de son Boss. Quelle idée Squalo avait-il encore trouvé ? Lussuria parlait toujours à sa vache, lui faisant des tas de câlins. Xanxus, quant à lui, avait hâte que le soleil se couche… Les idées de Squalo lui plaisait toujours, et celle-ci particulièrement.

_A suivre…_

Je sais, je suis définitivement tordue… J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne pense pas faire beaucoup de chapitre à cette fic, je vais essayer de me limiter à six ou sept max'.

Une petite review mes chatons ?

**J'ai vraiment imaginé Fran en salopette, mes chatons… j'ai eu un bug, et je me suis déshydratée à force de baver.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating :** M, évidemment.

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Pairing :** Xanxus/Squalo, Bel/Fran.

**Note **: Normalement, je posterai un chap' toutes les deux semaines. Mais exceptionnellement : je suis en avance, motivée, c'est le bordel chez moi mais c'est pas grave ! La vie est cool ! Rainbow power !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me drogue pas. Je suis naturellement tarée.

Sinon, j'ai énormément écouté « That man » de Caro Emerald en écrivant ce chapitre. C'est le genre de chanson où on se met à danser dès les premières notes :)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Ma petite vache d'amour…**

Le repas était assez chaotique. Premièrement car chaque membre de la Varia avait été désigné pour une tache culinaire. Belphégor épluchait des pommes de terre, mais le problème c'est qu'il enlevait plus de pomme de terre que de peau... Chaque légume finissait en une grosse frite. Fran se débrouillait bien, il rattrapait le niveau catastrophique des autres. L'illusionniste coupait de petits morceaux de poulets. Xanxus et Squalo mettaient la table, et avaient cassé au moins trois assiettes et quatre verres. Lussuria et Levi s'occupaient de la cuisson des grosses frites de Bel et du poulet de Fran.

Deuxième raison du chaos de ce premier repas à la ferme : l'annonce du programme de l'après-midi. Xanxus eut envie de flinguer le papi et le neuvième, mais Levi et Squalo l'empêchèrent de se jette sur le vieux. Belphégor envoya un couteau non loin de la tête du fermier, qui ne bougea même pas, souriant en continuant d'énumérer toutes les choses qu'ils avaient à faire.

Le repas se termina donc et la Varia se retrouva dans la cours, chaque membre avait un seau à la main. Belphégor souriait et rigolait, trouvant la prochaine activité plutôt amusante. Levi ne savait pas comment il allait faire… les vaches le détestaient. Car oui… les membres de la Varia allaient traire des vaches. Lussuria sautillait presque sur place tandis que Xanxus imaginait un plan machiavélique pour tuer le Neuvième lorsqu'ils rentreraient.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'étable, Lussuria sauta sur sa vache lui faisant plein de bisous et de caresses. Vraiment… vraiment effrayant, surtout pour Bel et Fran qui n'avait pas eu la chance de voir ce même spectacle le matin.

-Bel-sempai, votre stupidité a déteint sur Lussuria ?

-Ushishishi... Fais attention à ce que tu dis la grenouille, tu pourrais le regretter plus tard.

Levi eut toutes les peines du monde à réussir à approcher une des vaches. A chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas vers elles, elles s'enfuyaient ou lui fonçaient dessus, ce qui amusait beaucoup Belphégor. Squalo soupira en s'asseyant à côté d'une des bêtes qui le regarda du genre : « bonjour, qui es-tu ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais ». L'argenté crut qu'il avait une insolation : il interprétait le regard d'une vache. Xanxus reparlait à sa vache, lui disant qu'elle allait lui donner du lait, puis qu'un jour, un bon steak. Il palpait le bovin qui mangeait du foin.

Le papi leur montra comment traire une vache, en insistant sur la délicatesse. Etant donné les boulets que son ami le Neuvième venait de refiler… Les membres de la Varia commencèrent donc… enfin, tentèrent. Levi se fit renverser par la vache qui s'en alla en trottinant, Lussuria se débrouillait plutôt bien. Le boxeur avait même très envie d'acheter une vache lorsqu'ils rentreraient au manoir. Belphégor qui n'arrivait à rien pensa à quelque chose, se leva et se rapprocha de sa grenouille pour l'enlacer.

-Ushishi… dis-moi mon amour, ne voudrais-tu pas un peu de « lait » ?

Fran se dégagea. Vraiment… Belphégor commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, il se dégagea et attrapa son seau. Fran le renversa sur la tête du blond. Le lait dégoulina dans le cou, puis sur les vêtements de Bel qui retira le seau et le jeta plus loin faisant peur aux vaches.

-Oups… mon seau a glissé, dit-il d'une voix monotone.

-Bel-chan et Fran, ne vous battez pas ! s'exclama Lussuria qui venait de voir la scène.

-Ushishishi… tu vas vraiment, mais vraiment le regretter.

Belphégor s'était rapproché de Fran pour lui parler. L'illusionniste s'accrocha à la chemise du blond et déclara, toujours avec son ton monotone et blasé ce qui contrastait avec ses mots :

-Oh, oui… faites-moi regretter d'avoir été un si vilain garçon.

Belphégor eut un sourire nerveux. Fran le cherchait vraiment, et ce, depuis le début. Mais le blond se réjouit de l'esprit si vicieux de sa petite grenouille. Fran voulait jouer apparemment, et Belphégor était prêt à jouer.

-Ushishi… avec plaisir, mais ce soir, quand tout le monde sera couché, je punirai le vilain, très vilain garçon que tu es.

-Voiiiii ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! Retournez à vos vaches !

Bel et Fran se séparèrent, ravie d'avoir embêté l'argenté. Squalo, quant à lui, espérait vraiment que ces deux-là ne mettent pas en péril les projets qu'il avait. Il comptait bien passer sa soirée avec Xanxus, et profiter un peu de la fraicheur du soir.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa doucement. Ils durent nettoyer quelques boxes qui abritaient les chevaux, et Levi n'eut, à nouveau, aucun succès avec eux. Il se fit allègrement promener par la puissante bête. Le ski sur du béton : il s'en souviendrait ! Puis ils nourrirent tous les animaux, suivant les instructions du papi, fier de voir ces jeunes gens s'occuper correctement de ses bêtes.

Ils rentrèrent tous, sales et fatigués vers vingt heures à la maison. La première chose dont ils avaient envie était une bonne douche. Ils puaient le fumier. Squalo avait de la paille plein les cheveux, tout comme Fran et Belphégor.

-Bon… qui va en premier se doucher ? demanda Lussuria.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua en se fermant.

-Apparemment, le boss y va, pouffa le boxeur.

-Voooiii ! J'y vais après !

-Ushishishi, pourquoi ce serait toi ? En tant que prince je devrais passer avant vous tous.

-Voiiii ! C'est juste mon épée qui va passer sur toi !

-Ma-ma… ne vous battez pas, demanda calmement Lussuria. Squalo va te débarrasser de la paille que tu as dans les cheveux. Je vais établir un ordre de passage équitable pour la salle de bain, sinon… ça va finir en bain de sang.

Squalo râla et demanda à Fran s'il pouvait l'aider pour ses cheveux. L'illusionniste se retrouva donc avec un peigne à défaire les nœuds et à enlever chaque brin de paille de la longue chevelure de l'argenté. Belphégor pesta contre Fran puis Xanxus sortit de la salle de bain, et le blond s'y précipita avant que Squalo ait pu bouger.

-VOIIII ! Princesse de pacotille ! T'as intérêt de ne pas y passer trois heures sinon je t'étripe !

Fran finit de retirer la paille et alla dans sa chambre. Squalo commença à se déshabiller, ne restant qu'en pantacourt, ne fit pas attention au regard insistant de Xanxus, et attendit patiemment devant la porte de la salle de bain. Bel en sortit avec un sourire narquois, puis l'argenté alla se doucher rapidement, puis Fran, Lussuria y allèrent et Levi passa en dernier, finissant sa douche par de l'eau froide. Il se dépêcha car les autres étaient déjà partis manger. Décidemment, le pauvre gardien de la foudre n'avait pas de chance.

Après le repas, ils remontèrent tous dans leur chambres, certains pressés de dormir après cette épuisant journée, mais deux autres souhaitaient juste commencer leur petite escapade nocturne.

Squalo, dans la chambre avec Xanxus, lui sourit, récupéra quelque chose avant de lui prendre la main. Il le traina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, faisant grincer le plancher sous leurs pas lourds. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la plaine, trottinant.

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, la chaleur était supportable, voire même agréable. La nuit était claire, le ciel illuminé d'une myriade d'étoiles et par la lune dans sa course croissante, brillant d'un éclat d'argent. Squalo et Xanxus n'avaient aucun mal à voir où ils posaient les pieds, chose plutôt pratique car la plaine était parsemée de trous ou de petites butes de terre. Ils arrivèrent à leur but : la rivière. Malgré la nuit, la température était idéale pour un petit bain de minuit. Squalo trempa sa main dans le courant léger de l'eau.

-Voiii, elle est fraiche quand même.

Xanxus et Squalo se déshabillèrent rapidement et entrèrent en même temps dans l'eau qui leur arrivait à la taille, un fond de sable caressait leurs pieds. La sensation de fraicheur sur leur peau était vraiment agréable, reposante. L'eau glissait contre leur corps, Squalo s'immergea entièrement, ses cheveux argentés restant à la surface créant comme une auréole autour de lui.

-J'avoue que c'est une bonne idée déchet.

-J'y ai de suite pensé en voyant la rivière. J'avais tellement chaud que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour y plonger.

Squalo se rapprocha de Xanxus, de manière à coller sa tête contre le ventre du brun, le couvrant de baisers en remontant sur le torse, mordillant son cou pour finir par lui voler un baiser. Le brun passa ses mains le long du dos de l'argenté, poussant les longues mèches mouillés. Xanxus reprit le dessus en embrassant fougueusement Squalo qui répondait avec ardeur. Les mains de l'argenté glissaient sensuellement dans une caresse légère et humide. Alors que Squalo commençait à onduler doucement du bassin, une voix les interrompit.

-Bon, c'est fini les jeunes ? Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

Xanxus et Squalo tournèrent la tête en même temps, fusillant du regard le papi qui se tenait là, debout, sans aucune gêne d'interrompre leur moment d'intimité. Squalo voulut tuer ce vieux : pour une fois que l'argenté arrivait à faire ressortir un petit côté romantique à Xanxus, il fallait qu'un pauvre fermier vienne les déranger. L'argenté pleurait intérieurement, jamais ils ne pourraient retourner dans l'ambiance si agréable. Xanxus, quant à lui, se demandait s'il pouvait noyer le vieux, et laisser son corps dériver dans la rivière.

-Allez-vous coucher ! Sinon, vous ne tiendrez pas la semaine.

-Voiiii, sale vieux crouton…

-Déchet frustré…

Le vieux fit semblant de ne pas les entendre. Le Neuvième l'avait prévenu que ces hommes-là n'étaient pas des plus aimables. Les deux membres de la Varia sortirent de l'eau et se séchèrent rapidement avec les serviettes que Squalo avait prises. Ils se séchèrent rapidement pour remettre leurs habits. Ils rentrèrent, dépités, frustrés et énervés. Squalo fit un turban avec sa serviette autour de ses cheveux, puis le défit quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois dans leur chambre, ils se couchèrent dans le lit inconfortable, ils avaient rapproché leur lit simple pour en former un double. Squalo serré contre le corps chaud s'endormit rapidement. Les cheveux encore humides de l'argenté le chatouillait par moment. Le brun mit un peu plus de temps pour s'endormir, et en tombant dans les bras de Morphée il se promit de l'avoir son bain de minuit avec son amant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Belphégor haïssait les poules. Et surtout les coqs.

Ils avaient chantés très tôt, dès le lever du soleil, réveillant presque toute la maison. Fran dormait encore, apparemment le chant matinal ne l'avait absolument pas dérangé. Belphégor enviait parfois son profond sommeil. Le blond adorait regarder sa grenouille dormir car Fran affichait d'autres expressions que son éternel air blasé. La veille, pendant que le vieux était parti réprimander son boss et l'argenté, Bel et Fran en avait profité pour s'éclipser dans la grange où ils y passèrent quelques heures de pures débauches.

Ce fut le papi qui débarqua dans toutes les chambres, réveillant les derniers endormis. Toute la Varia descendit dans la cuisine, les grincements du sol agressant leurs oreilles. Ils petit-déjeunèrent tranquillement, lavèrent puis rangèrent les bols, cuillers et couteaux. Belphégor se moqua des cheveux de Squalo qui ondulait joliment. L'argenté râla et les attacha, au grand dam de Xanxus. Le brun adorait quand les cheveux de son amant cascadaient sur son corps.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons laver les cochons ! lança joyeusement le fermier. Donc mettez des affaires qui ne craignent rien.

-Ô joie… déclara Fran. Comme si m'occuper de Bel-sempai ne suffisait pas.

Belphégor ne releva pas, ou plutôt, fit semblant que cela ne l'atteignait pas. Il savait que Fran le cherchait, le testait et qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard dans un lit ou ailleurs. Levi espérait que les cochons n'aient pas le même comportement que les vaches, il faisait vraiment son possible pour y arriver, mais les animaux ne semblaient pas l'aimer.

La Varia suivit donc le vieux jusqu'à l'étable des cochons. Lussuria préférait les vaches, et de loin : avec leurs naseaux tout roses, leurs petites cornes mignonnes et leur gentillesse… Vraiment, les vaches c'était beaucoup mieux que les cochons… et pourtant. Lussuria en s'occupant des cochons en trouva un très mignon. Xanxus les imaginait en saucisson, Fran les trouvait amusants. Et Levi… et bien il courait après une des bêtes roses qui s'était échappée et Belphégor se fichait de lui ouvertement. Et une nouvelle journée commençait, mais chaque jour passé les rapprochait de la fin de ce séjour.

_A suivre… _

Voilà, voilà mes chatons ! Mon miracle s'est produit ! J'ai écrit mon chapitre avec une semaine d'avance !

Une petite review ? Une suggestion ? Envie de voir les membres de la Varia faire quelque chose que vous voulez mes chatons ?

Sinon, vous avez le droit de haïr ce papi.

Bref, autre chose : je pars trois jours à Amsterdam avec mon lycée (ne me regardez pas avec vos gros yeux, je ne fume pas, je ne bois pas, je suis sage ! :3). Donc, je ne répondrai à vos reviews qu'à la fin de la semaine ! Bisous mes chatons et à bientôt !

**Moi j'aime les vaches !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating :** M, évidemment.

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Pairing :** Xanxus/Squalo, Bel/Fran.

**Note **: Hell-ow ! Comment vont mes chatons ? Désolée pour mon retard, mais celui-ci était nécessaire pour que je me calle par rapport à la publication des chapitres d'une autre fic que je publie : « Namimori's Hopital ».

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (je me suis pas mal amusée à l'écrire).

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Marcher ? Pas question !**

-Voiiii ! J'en ai marre… 'fait trop chaud.

-Et les cochons me fuient aussi, pleurnicha Levi.

-Ushishishi… Mais ça, c'est normal vu ta tête.

Levi lança un regard suppliant à son boss, espérant que celui-ci le défendrait, juste un peu au moins. Xanxus ne lui jeta qu'un regard dédaigneux, en le traitant de déchet. Squalo et Belphégor pouffèrent devant l'air désemparé du gardien de la foudre. Lussuria calma un peu tout le monde.

Toute la Varia se trouvait à table, mangeant de bon cœur. Xanxus dévorait son steak énorme, sous les yeux amusés de Papi. Squalo souffrait toujours de la chaleur, et ne rêvait que de replonger dans la rivière de la plaine, dans cette eau fraiche. Il pouvait donner n'importe quoi pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que tremper les pieds. Fran avait toujours sa petite salopette, offrant à la vision de tous, ses jambes pales qui semblaient si douces.

-Bien, demain, c'est jour de Marché, nous irons pour acheter quelques légumes, et fruits ainsi que du poisson.

-Tant qu'on ne doit pas marcher, déclara Squalo.

-Non, non. Nous irons en charrette et à cheval. Et cette après-midi, je vous apprends à conduire le tracteur, après avoir nourri les vaches bien sûr.

Tous les yeux s'illuminèrent, même Xanxus regarda le papi avec un air plutôt satisfait. Enfin, ils allaient faire quelque chose d'amusant. Lussuria secoua doucement sa tête avant de remonter ses lunettes de soleil bien utiles en cette période estivale. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de laisser un tel engin à des assassins quelque peu… violents. Le boxeur se demandait comment cette histoire de tracteur allait finir. Squalo, Belphégor ainsi que Xanxus étaient sur le point de se battre pour savoir lequel conduirait le tracteur en premier. Le papi posa une main sur l'épaule de Fran, ce qui fit hurler Belphégor.

-Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois apte à conduire, ma jolie. Il faut de la force pour manier ce gros engin.

Belphégor s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il buvait à ce moment, et Squalo écarquilla les yeux avant de rire avec le blond comme des dégénérés du bulbe. Le papi prenait Fran pour une fille… Certes, il portait un minishort, un soupçon de maquillage assorti à ses yeux et cheveux, Belphégor l'appelait « sa grenouille », mais c'était bien un homme si on regardait de plus près. Enfin, c'était surtout les derniers mots du papi qui faisaient rire l'argenté et le blond. Fran, quant à lui, était assez vexé d'être pris pour une fille.

-Ushishishi… alors, ma grenouille, trop faible pour un gros tracteur ?

En regardant le vieux, Fran déclara de sa voix monocorde :

-J'ai l'habitude des gros engins.

-Vraiment ? On verra bien si tes mains sont suffisamment grandes, et que tu es assez forte pour pousser les manettes.

-Ushishishi… vous ne devriez pas _la_ sous-estimer. _Elle_ sait très bien se servir de ses mains.

Lussuria toussota avant de donner un léger coup de pied à Belphégor, ainsi qu'à Fran. Il leur demanda en chuchotant d'arrêter ces réflexions douteuses parce que Squalo était en train de s'étouffer à force de rire depuis le début, et que même se faire frapper par Xanxus n'arrêtait pas son fou rire. Le papi demanda à la Varia de tout nettoyer lorsqu'ils auraient fini, et sortit de la cuisine.

-Il faudrait lui acheter des lunettes, déclara Fran, toujours vexé.

-Ushishishi, ou alors tu te balades à poil dans la maison après ta douche. Il comprendra peut-être.

Un bruit sourd les coupa. Tous les membres de la Varia tournèrent la tête vers l'origine de ce bruit. Squalo était tombé en arrière, s'étalant de tout son long au sol.

-Il est mort ? J'vais pouvoir prendre sa place dans le lit du boss.

-VOIIIII ! J'te laisserai pas faire la grenouille ! Le brun, là, il est à moi !

-La ferme, déchet.

-Ushishishi, tu me laisserais tomber pour lui ? demanda Belphégor, perplexe.

Alors que Fran allait répondre, le papi entra dans la cuisine, en leur demandant de se presser un peu s'ils voulaient tous conduire le tracteur. Jamais la cuisine n'avait été débarrassée et nettoyée aussi rapidement. Squalo s'était rapidement relevé pour aider les autres. Puis ils allèrent tous nourrir les bêtes. Belphégor harcelait Fran pour savoir ce qu'il aurait répondu s'il n'avait pas été coupé par le vieux. L'illusionniste esquivait la question, et le blond le plus possible. Il lui répondrait, mais plus tard. Belphégor commençait à perdre patience.

Enfin, après cette tâche accomplie, le papi les emmena dans un champ un peu plus loin, où un gros tracteur vert, et une sorte de benne en bois accroché derrière. Belphégor sautillait presque sur place, tandis que Xanxus regardait la machine avec intérêt. Squalo râlait encore à cause de la chaleur et se demandait comment Levi faisait pour ne pas se déshydrater à force de pleurer parce que les animaux ne l'aimaient pas.

Le vieux montra comment conduire, quels boutons ou manettes il ne fallait pas toucher. Il insista bien sur ce dernier point : ne touchez pas à tout. Les six hommes acquiescèrent.

-Tu montes en première ma jolie, les femmes d'abord, dit le vieux à Fran. On va voir si tu y arrives.

Fran grimpa dans le haut tracteur puis s'installa donc à la place du conducteur, et tourna la clef pour le que moteur démarre. Les autres allèrent dans la benne ouverte sur l'arrière. Alors, l'illusionniste appuya doucement sur les pédales, et le tracteur commença à rouler, pas très vite, puis un peu plus rapidement. Squalo appréciait la balade, car une petite brise lui balayait le visage, rendant la chaleur un peu plus supportable. Fran fit le tour du champ pour revenir de l'endroit où il était parti.

-Ushishishi, quand je vous disais qu'_elle_ était habile de ses mains.

Il descendit de l'imposante machine pour laisser la place à Xanxus. Il eut un sourire sadique lorsqu'il posa les mains sur le volant. Dans la benne, les autres durent s'accrocher pour éviter de tomber. Xanxus conduisait rapidement… et pas très doucement. Puis ce fut au tour de Squalo, qui faillit renverser l'engin à plusieurs reprises. Belphégor ne fit pas mieux… Levi et Lussuria furent plus prudents.

Après quelques tâches dans la ferme, ils purent tous aller prendre une douche. A nouveau ils se battirent, pour savoir qui passerait en premier. Finalement Squalo réussit à passer devant Xanxus. Cela déplut au brun, qui pour se venger vint embêter l'argenté dans la douche.

-Ushishishi, tu voulais vraiment m'échanger pour ce boss pervers ?

-Vous êtes un pervers Bel-sempai. Mais c'est vous que je préfère.

Belphégor sourit avant d'enlacer sa grenouille.

-Allez prendre une douche par contre… vous sentez comme les vaches.

Puis le blond lui envoya quelques couteaux dans le chapeau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Xanxus remarqua qu'il se trouvait tout seul dans sa chambre. Il se leva, puis descendit en caleçon dans la cuisine où tous les autres membres de la Varia s'y trouvaient déjà. Il s'assit devant un bol de café fumant. Il regarda les autres, eux aussi étaient à moitié nus. Squalo ne portait qu'un large t-shirt avec un caleçon, tout comme Belphégor. Fran portait un short et une chemise trop large. La nuit avait été particulièrement chaude.

Ils allèrent tous s'habiller pour retrouver le vieux fermier. Ils attelèrent un des gros chevaux de traits à une mignonne petite charrette, et en sellèrent deux autres. Lussuria s'émerveilla devant les imposantes créatures, il fit même remarquer que leurs sabots avaient presque la taille d'assiettes.

-Donc, ceux qui ne montent pas à cheval se mettent dans la charrette.

Xanxus s'assit dans la charrette, tout comme Belphégor et Levi. Le gardien de la foudre n'osait pas approcher les chevaux, car il savait bien qu'il allait se faire détester. Xanxus ne voulait pas monter sur une de ces choses, tandis que Belphégor avait tout simplement la flemme. Squalo, quant à lui, voulait bien monter à cheval, tout comme Fran et Lussuria.

-Et bien, Fran monte avec toi Squ-chan, c'est possible papi ?

-Bien sûr, elle ne doit pas être très lourde.

-Il faudrait lui dire un jour que Fran est un homme, murmura Levi à Belphégor.

-Ushishishi, à la fin du séjour. Pour l'instant c'est marrant.

Fran se plaça devant Squalo, assis en amazone, et Lussuria monta sur l'autre cheval. Le papi pris les rênes de la charrette et ils prirent le chemin du petit village proche, où se déroulait le marché.

Ils ne firent que quelques kilomètres, une roue de la charrette se cassa dans un trou sur la route mal entretenue. Le papi regarda les dégâts et déclara :

-Bon, je vais retourner à la ferme chercher une roue de rechange. Ceux qui sont à cheval, je vous donne la liste des courses et l'argent. Continuez tout droit, et vous allez arriver au village.

Squalo, Lussuria et Fran se mirent donc en route pour le village, en laissant les autres qui étaient descendu de la charrette, assis sous un arbre à l'ombre. Xanxus avait clairement dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il marche jusqu'à la ferme. Belphégor jouait à lancer des couteaux sur l'arbre, et Levi… il fut réquisitionner de force par le papi pour aller à la ferme, et porter la roue. Pauvre gardien de la foudre…

Arrivés au village une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les trois assassins descendirent de cheval.

-Voiii ! Ça fait du bien… mais.. mais !

Lussuria vit une tornade argenté lui passer sous le nez. Squalo avait vu une cabine téléphonique et s'était jeté dessus. Mais qui pouvait-il appeler ? Pas l'autre idiot de baseballeur, il ne comprendrait pas sa situation. Un certain blond lui vint en tête, il mit une pièce dans la machine et composa le numéro.

-Oui ? fit la voix du boss Cavalone au téléphone.

-Voiiii ! Viens nous chercher ! C'est l'enfer, on crève de chaud et en plus on doit bosser… et… non, ne raccroche pas !

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Qui était-ce ? demanda Romario.

-Squalo… je crois que leur semaine de vacances se passe bien, répondit Dino avec un grand sourire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Squalo regardait le téléphone… Il avait osé lui raccrocher au nez. Lussuria vint voir l'argenté pour lui rappeler qu'ils avaient des courses à faire.

-Voiiii ! Va te faire foutre Cavalone ! Je déteste ce papi. Non seulement, il fait chaud, je déteste la ferme, et en plus il nous a interrompu avec Xanxus, je vais le buter !

-Squ-chan… ce n'est pas si grave.

L'argenté regarda froidement le boxeur. Si, c'était grave. Simplement parce que Xanxus allait être insupportable au retour de cette semaine s'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble au moins une ou deux fois, et que lui, Squalo allait douiller… très longtemps. Et l'argenté ne voulait vraiment pas se faire sauter dessus à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans le manoir de la Varia.

-Squalo-sempai, je vous déconseille la grange. La paille ça pique.

-Vous n'avez pas été dérangés par Papi ? s'étonna l'argenté.

-Il a dû prendre Fran pour une fille, supposa Lussuria. C'est un vieux, il doit juste être un peu étroit d'esprit.

-Bel-sempai lui a lancé quelques couteaux, et il est reparti.

-Voiii mais pourquoi je n'avais pas mon épée à ce moment… je veux retourner nager dans la rivière, dit Squalo.

Lussuria rigola puis traina les deux autres dans les différents étalages du marché. Squalo faillit se battre avec le poissonnier car il avait du requin sur son étalage. Ce fut le boxeur qui calma l'argenté et le commerçant. Fran acheta un ananas, et le prit en photo avec son portable et envoya la photo, profitant du fait que le village avait un peu de réseau, à un certain illusionniste.

Les courses faites, les trois assassins remontèrent sur les chevaux et repartirent en direction de la ferme. Ils ne croisèrent personne sur le chemin. Arrivés à la ferme, ils retrouvèrent les autres dans la cuisine. Squalo alla chuchoter à Xanxus que la grange ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser pour une nuit sauvage. L'argenté tenait à son petit bain de minuit, et il comptait bien le prendre avec son amant. Ils rangèrent les courses, puis le papi vint poser quelque chose sur la table. Fran sortit de la cuisine presque en courant, perdant son masque d'indifférence pour aller respirer un grand coup dehors…

_A suivre…_

Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu faire fuir Fran ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre mes chatons ! Et puis, je pense mettre un lemon aussi… j'hésite encore. Une review pour me dire quel couple vous souhaitez voir en action ?

#je sais que vous êtes des petits chatons pervers#

Coconut : Merci pour tes idées, elles me plaisent bien ^.^ Pour la mort du papi… et bien j'hésite encore. J'attends de voir les prochaines reviews pour décider de son sort. See'you chaton !

Bref, à bientôt mes chatons !

**Je crois que je pourrais regarder pendant des heures, et des heures, et des heures, et des heures, des vidéos d'animaux mignons sur youtube.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating :** M, évidemment. Lemon, dans ce chapitre.

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Pairing :** Xanxus/Squalo, Bel/Fran.

**Note **: Hell-o !

Je suis **super ****contente** pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et **ça me remonte le moral.**

Alors, pour le lemon. Et bien… j'ai demandé à une de mes meilleures amies un endroit où il pouvait avoir lieu, sans que ça fasse trop cliché. Elle m'a proposée quelque chose, j'lui ai dit que ça ne devait pas être très confortable. A ce moment, elle me rétorqua comme si c'était une évidence : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu te fous de leur confort ? ». Du coup j'ai gardé son idée un peu spéciale… vraiment spéciale.

Sinon, je m'excuse du retard. Disons, que mes problèmes personnels ont pris le dessus, et que j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine ces derniers jours, et j'ai été en état de loque délabrée… enfin, bref, je reviens donc en forme et pleine d'énergie.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Oups, c'était mouillé…**

Le papi regardait les autres membres de la Varia d'un air étonné. Ce n'était quand même pas ce qu'il avait posé sur la table qui avait fait fuir la charmante jeune fille ? Belphégor retenait son fou rire devant la tête du papi et l'objet redouté de Fran. Lussuria s'approcha de Squalo pour lui murmurer :

-On devrait dire à ce pauvre vieux que Fran est un mec…

-Voiii, pas tout de suite, je veux voir ce qu'il va se passer.

-Ushishishi, je vais aller _la_ voir, dit Belphégor au papi.

Le blond sortit donc chercher Fran qui avait retrouvé son air blasé. Belphégor sourit, et se rapprocha du visage de sa petite grenouille.

-Ushishishi, voyons, tu ne vas pas vexer ce vieillard ?

-Je ne porte pas d'immondice.

-Mais cette robe est si mignonne, ironisa le blond.

Le papi avait en effet rapporté une robe affreuse, d'un jaune ananas avec des petites fleurs roses et vertes, ainsi que de la dentelle au col et en bas. Certes, il prenait Fran pour une fille, mais lui apporter une robe aussi horrible était au-dessus des forces de l'illusionniste. Il ne pouvait pas porter ça. Il resterait avec sa petite salopette !

-Voiiiii ! Revenez vite ! On va vider un lapin ! hurla Squalo de la cuisine.

Belphégor et Fran retournèrent en cuisine où le papi avait posé un lapin mort sur la table. Il leur montra comment le vider. Lussuria pleurait le pauvre petit lapin, l'imaginant encore en train de gambader dans un pré avec des carottes. Belphégor suivait avec attention, tout comme Xanxus. Squalo disait à Lussuria qu'il était trop tendre, que c'était la nature. Levi n'y trouvait pas vraiment d'intérêt.

-J'vais devenir végétarien, déclara Fran en regardant le pauvre petit lapin.

Durant le repas, le papi essayait désespérément de convaincre Fran de porter la robe. Il trouvait qu'une fille qui montrait ses cuisses à des hommes était une chose osée, il fallait qu'elle porte quelque chose qui lui descende jusqu'aux genoux, et que cette salopette devait être serrée et donc peu confortable. Fran ignorait le papi complètement, mais il avait presque envie de faire un strip-tease au vieux pour lui prouver qu'il était bien un homme, et qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait. Tandis que Belphégor dans un sens voulait voir sa grenouille en robe, mais dans un autre il voulait qu'il garde sa tenue moulante. Dur dilemme… D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il que le papi possédait une robe ?

-Bon, pour la fin d'après-midi, nous allons nettoyer les abreuvoirs des vaches dans le pré. Mettez des affaires qui ne craignent pas l'eau.

Une fois la table rangée, toute la Varia se mit à travailler, à s'occuper des animaux comme le voulait le papi, et la fin de l'après-midi arriva bien vite. Enfin… ça dépendait pour qui. Squalo n'en pouvait plus de travailler dans cette chaleur, il puait la transpiration et ne voulait qu'une chose : aller prendre une douche froide. Il avait tellement chaud qu'il avait enlevé son t-shirt. L'argenté était pressé de laver ces abreuvoirs pour pouvoir rentrer se reposer. Xanxus, quant à lui, bavait littéralement sur le torse de son requin. Et le pauvre Levi se faisait encore martyriser par les braves bestioles.

Les deux abreuvoirs étaient d'ancienne baignoires à pieds, bien qu'un peu plus grande et encore blanche. Les vaches à l'étable, les membres de la Varia déplacèrent les baignoires jusqu'à la grange. Ils les placèrent derrière celle-ci où un long tuyau d'arrosage relié à un robinet dans la grange allait servir pour les nettoyer. Le papi avait sorti des sceaux avec les produits nettoyant spéciaux.

Belphégor se jeta sur le tuyau d'arrosage. Il ne voulait pas se salir les mains à nouveau, après tout il était un prince. Lussuria distribua les éponges, et ils commencèrent tous à laver les abreuvoirs tandis que le papi s'absenta pour aller nourrir ses bêtes. Squalo se rapprocha de Xanxus, de manière à ce que leurs épaules se touchent, et lui ronronna à l'oreille :

-On pourrait revenir ce soir… les baignoires seront encore humides, fraiches. Et on est assez éloigné…

Xanxus regarda Squalo avec un petit air interrogateur, bien qu'en même temps pervers. A vrai dire, le brun pensait exactement la même chose. Il ne savait juste pas vraiment comment le dire à l'argenté sans que celui-ci se vexe en le traitant de pervers détraqué… mais comme c'était Squalo lui-même qui proposait, ça l'arrangeait beaucoup. Xanxus fit un sourire carnassier pour répondre à la proposition implicite de son amant. Sourire que Squalo connaissait parfaitement. Il ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : « Ce soir, je m'occupe de toi, et correctement ».

L'argenté, tout content, alla voir Fran. Il avait encore quelques détails à régler. Fran était d'ailleurs en train d'éviter chaque jet d'eau de Belphégor. L'illusionniste ne voulait pas finir mouiller. Le blond s'énervait à force de rater sa grenouille, puis finalement il changea de cible. Squalo allait parler à Fran lorsqu'il se prit une gerbe d'eau en plein dans la figure.

-VOIIIII ! Si t'as pas autre chose à faire la princesse, tu pourrais aller rincer les abreuvoirs !

-Ushishishi… désolé, dit le blond en se moquant de l'argenté d'une voix mielleuse. Je n'ai absolument pas fait exprès…

-Et tu laisses cet idiot te baiser ? demanda Squalo à Fran.

-Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est aveugle.

-Bel-chan, appela Lussuria. Viens rincer la baignoire !

Le blond se dirigea vers le boxeur en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Squalo put enfin parler avec l'illusionniste. Il voulait que celui-ci fasse une diversion pour le papi. L'argenté ne voulait absolument pas que ce vieux vienne à nouveau les déranger. Non seulement, Xanxus risquait de tuer le vieux et le Neuvième ne serait pas content du tout. Et puis, un Xanxus en colère, Squalo ne préférait même pas y penser. Fran hésita… jusqu'à ce que l'argenté lui promit de faire tout ce qu'il voudrait pendant une journée entière dès leur retour au manoir.

-Je pourrais lui faire une pause de super-héros ? demanda Fran.

-Voiii, tout ce que tu veux pour l'éloigner quelques heures et qu'il aille se recoucher.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Squalo sentait que Fran était satisfait et amusé intérieurement. L'illusionniste allait prendre sa revanche sur le papi qui le prenait pour une fille. Quelques idées lui traversaient l'esprit. Il allait bien s'amuser.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

La nuit était tombée doucement sur la ferme, une nuit chaude à nouveau, bien éclairée. Xanxus et Squalo se déplaçaient en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour atteindre leur but, pour éviter de se faire surprendre. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des adolescents qui faisaient le mur, dans un sens c'était excitant. Ils arrivèrent derrière la grange où Xanxus se jeta voracement sur les lèvres de l'argenté qui répondit au baiser violent, se soumettant à la langue mutine du brun.

Xanxus plaqua son corps contre celui de Squalo qui le repoussa un peu, rompant le baiser pour l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et le tirer vers les baignoires. L'argenté s'assit sur le rebord, les mains toujours sur la chemise, attira Xanxus dans un baiser vertigineux, le brun reprenant rapidement le dessus dans l'échange. Il mordilla les lèvres de Squalo dont la respiration se faisait doucement saccadée.

Le brun se rapprocha de son amant, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses, remontant en massant jusqu'au ventre, en évitant soigneusement la zone de l'entrejambe de l'argenté qui commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit. Puis Squalo fut brusquement poussé dans la baignoire. Il tomba les fesses dedans se cognant un peu la tête, les jambes en dehors de celle-ci, avec Xanxus qui le surplombait de toute sa stature avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Voiii ! Pourquoi elle a pas été vidée ? Il restait de l'eau ! J'ai les fesses trempées… C'est froid en plus.

Squalo ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il reste plus d'une dizaine de centimètres d'eau dans l'abreuvoir, et en plus elle était vraiment glacée. Xanxus embrassa à nouveau l'argenté pour le faire taire. Il ne souhaitait pas que le papi débarque de nulle part comme la dernière fois, mais il ne savait pas que son amant avait un accord avec Fran.

-Je n'ai qu'à réchauffer ça déchet.

Xanxus grimpa à l'intérieur de l'abreuvoir, il y avait bien la place de mettre deux personnes, même s'ils étaient légèrement sérés. Squalo passa ses mains mouillées dans le cou du brun qui frissonna sous la caresse froide mais néanmoins agréable après ces jours d'infernale chaleur. L'argenté, qui s'était complétement allongé dans la baignoire déplaça à nouveau lentement ses mains jusqu'au col de la chemise. Il n'avait pas la patience de défaire les boutons un à un, il tira donc d'un coup sec pour ouvrir la chemise de Xanxus, dévoilant les torse halé couvert de cicatrices. Squalo les effleura du bout des doigts, accentuant par endroit ses caresses, il entendit le brun ronronner de plaisir. L'argenté eut presque envie de lui gratouiller sous la gorge comme avec un gros chat pour voir sa réaction, mais il se retint.

Xanxus trouva son requin bien trop habillé, et le voir se mordiller les lèvres inconsciemment l'excitait délicieusement. Squalo se releva de manière à poser son dos contre la paroi de la baignoire, le brun retira ses vêtements et ceux de son amant donc la virilité se dressait déjà fièrement n'attendant que les bons soins de Xanxus. Squalo gémit lorsque le brun lui écarta les jambes violemment pour s'y placer, Xanxus lui déposa un baiser un peu plus léger, et sa bouche glissa, alternant morsures et suçons, tout le long du corps à la peau pâle sous la lueur de la lune.

Squalo semblait plus sensible, plus réceptif au contact. L'argenté attrapa la main de Xanxus et suça ses doigts avec application, suppliant le brun de se dépêcher, qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Xanxus vint donc placer sa main à l'entrée de l'intimité de l'argenté, et fit entrer un doigt, vite suivi d'un second. Après quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre l'étroit anneau de chair, un troisième vint rejoindre les deux autres. Squalo grogna légèrement d'inconfort avant de réclamer encore plus. Le brun retira donc ses doigts, mais fit patienter son requin en l'embrassant passionnément. Xanxus pénétra enfin Squalo qui gémissait de plus en plus, frustré d'attendre.

Les mains sur les hanches de l'argenté, Xanxus imposait son rythme, d'abord lent, puis ses mouvement se firent de plus en plus rapide. Squalo gémissait des choses dénuées de sens sans réel lien entre elles, en demandant toujours plus, plus fort, plus violent. Il resserra sa prise sur le dos du brun qui accédait à ses supplications, griffant la peau, l'égratignant sous ses assauts de plus en plus chaotiques.

Squalo rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il jouit, Xanxus profitant de voir la gorge ainsi exposée vint la mordiller avant de venir lui aussi. Ils restèrent dans la baignoire quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, et de redescendre sur terre. Squalo avait les yeux qui se fermaient de fatigue et Xanxus semblait être dans le même état.

-Voiii… on devrait rentrer avant que le vieux con nous trouve, déclara Squalo tandis que Xanxus acquiesçait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Squalo se réveilla difficilement. En bougeant les jambes, une douleur lui rappela sa nuit précédente avec Xanxus. Il sourit comme un idiot en y repensant mais râla quand même contre le brun qui n'y était pas allé doucement… Le papi n'était même pas venu les voir, l'illusionniste de la Varia avait donc bien accompli sa tâche, Squalo se demanda quand même ce qu'avait bien pu faire Fran. Il se leva en entendant des éclats de rire au rez-de-chaussée. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Belphégor et Lussuria se tenaient les cotes tellement ils riaient.

-Vooiii ! Il se passe quoi ?

-Papi vient de passer, tu aurais dû voir sa tête lorsqu'il a regardé Fran, dit Lussuria entre deux éclats de rire.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea l'argenté.

-Ushishishi, ma grenouille lui a offert un striptease hier soir. Mais le papi s'est enfermé dans sa chambre lorsque Fran voulait enlever son caleçon. Il l'a carrément traité de « petit exhibitionniste sans gêne ».

-En fait, Squ-chan, le papi voulait aller vous chercher, et Fran l'a retenu. Tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose ?

-Voyons, Squalo-sempai est trop stupide pour créer un plan comme ça, déclara Fran.

Heureusement que le papi revint dans la cuisine stoppant la conversation, ce qui arrangea Squalo. Il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'il avait promis à Fran de faire ce qu'il voudrait durant toute une journée. Journée qu'il redoutait particulièrement d'ailleurs. Xanxus l'interrogea du regard, l'argenté se dit qu'il valait mieux parler de son petit arrangement, sinon, il risquait de se faire massacrer au retour. Enfin, tous les membres de la Varia se mirent en direction de la grange.

_A suivre…_

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review mes chatons !

Et encore pardon pour mon retard, je vais aller me faire punir par **Nawiko** (qui me harcèle tous les jours pour avoir la suite !)

**Kuroneko :** Désolée, ce n'était pas le pairing que tu aurais voulu chaton, mais ne t'inquiète pas, un lemon Bel/Fran risque d'arriver prochainement ! Merci pour ta review, en espérant te revoir (enfin, façon de parler).

Mon chaton tout mignon, **Coconut** : Pour le bain de minuit, je compte bien l'écrire, mais bon… ça ne sera pas forcément comment Squalo l'aura prévu XD. Tu m'as tuée avec les choux de bruxelle (pouah, qu'est que je déteste ça aussi xp). Bref, à bientôt mon chaton ! Bisous !

**Je vais m'acheter du mascara waterproof !**** Au moins, mon maquillage ne coulera pas même si je ressemble à un lapin albinos quand je pleure.**


	5. Petite note

**Note **: Hell-ow mes chatons !

Alors, je m'excuse du retard que j'ai sur mes fics.

Je suis actuellement en plein déménagement, et j'entre en prépa très bientôt. Ce qui ne me laisse que très peu de temps pour écrire. Je vais essayer de vite me remettre à écrire quand même. Enfin, je pensais donc écrire ce mot pour vous prévénir.

Aussi, le 5 septembre, cela aura fait un an que l'auteure C-Dark-Dreams (Je sais que certains lecteurs lisent, ont lu, et peut-être attendent la suite de ses fics) se sera suicidée. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas trop mon rôle de dire ça, mais je préfère que les gens soient au courant, et qu'ils n'attendent pas une suite qui n'arrivera jamais. Et que je la connaissais un peu, alors cette période de l'année me fait quelque peu déprimer.

Brefouille, merci de votre compréhension mes chatons :)


End file.
